Kat's Ipod Challenge!
by Katherine Moonhawk
Summary: My version of the Ipod challenge, all separate Doctor x Amy drabble, with some more subtle than others. I really hope everyone who reads these enjoys them, as much as I did writing them!
1. Constellations

**AN: **Ok! This is the ipod challenge, Rory is on earth, with another girl. I like Rory, but I can't say I like Rory x Amy that much, so these are more Doctor x Amy. If you don't like it, all I can say is please don't read. Each chapter is a drabble, standing alone, and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.

So, the first song I got on my shuffle was 'Constellations' by Jack Johnson.

This is set on a random planet I suppose, and I hope you like it.

* * *

_The light was leaving_

_In the west it was blue_

_The children's laughter sang_

_And skipping just like the stones they threw_

_Their voices echoed across the way_

_Its getting late_

The Doctor smiled at Amy and took her hand, walking away from the town they'd been staying in, away from the children playing in the street, next to the lake in the town centre.

Together they walked to a hill in the west, where the sky was still eggshell blue. Above them a light rose colored star lit this planet's surface, tickling it pink.

As they walked they said nothing, concentrating on the dusty crystals and stones littering the well worn path to the crest of the hill, simply feeling the warmth of each other's palms, the slender, nimble elegance of the way each finger was formed, the slight bump of a knuckle, and gentle gentle scratch of the tip of a nail.

_It was just another night_

_With a sunset_

_And a moonrise not so far behind_

_To give us just enough light_

_To lay down underneath the stars_

_Listen to papas translations_

_Of the stories across the sky_

_We drew our own constellations_

The sun slid beneath the horizon, and the sky burned up and then cooled to a midnight similar to that of Earth. The Doctor and Amy leant back against the fleshy trunk of a tree halfway between an oak and a palm, with glowing orange seed pods, veined with white milky lines.

The Doctor allowed her a hint of a smile, and nodded to the multitude of stars in the sky, so like and yet so unlike Amy's native map of constellations.

"I could tell you stories about them. So many stories."

Amy raised an eyebrow and leaned against the Doctor's chest, feeling his warmth, and , faintly, the double thud of his heartbeats.

"Whose stories? Yours or theirs?"

The Doctor smirked, and shrugged, moving his head to look down into Amy's face, her golden brown hazel eyes.

"Both, I suppose."

Amy smiled a little, snuggled into his chest and stared up into the stars. There was a spiral in the east, clearly visible, a whole galaxy, tinged a faint lilac.

Grey-blue clouds scudded across the sky, but it was on the whole remarkably clear. A scattering of golden rain fell, and the Doctor and Amy stayed warm and dry beneath the shelter of the alien tree.

Amy bit her lip, and reflected in her eyes were a million brand new stars. She reached up to rest a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, unable to see the quiet pleasure, and secret pain playing across his face.

"Go on then, raggedy man. Tell me your stories."

_The west winds often last too long_

_The wind may calm down_

_Nothing ever feels the same_

_Sheltered under the Kamani tree_

_Waiting for the passing rain_

_Clouds keep moving to uncover the scene_

_Stars above us chasing the day away_

_To find the stories that we sometimes need_

_Listen close enough_

_All else fades_

_Fades away_

Eventually the Doctor became tired of telling stories, and the evening fell silent. He coughed a little, his throat sore, but his heart and mind were singing with memory and fantasy. He stared at the stars silently, wondering if he'd ever get tired of loving this universe.

Maybe he did, sometimes. Sometimes things got difficult, and painful, and so very very sad. Sometimes, when he woke screaming in the night, or lost another soul, another friend, another love…

The Doctor glanced down at Amy's red head, then down into her face, and noticed with a little start that she'd fallen asleep.

As he stared in wonder at her calm, childlike, beautiful face, she moaned a little and snuggled closer to him, her hand reaching up and wrapping around his shoulder as she positioned her head closer to his heart.

Amelia Jessica Pond. The little girl who waited.

No. The Doctor didn't think he'd ever get tired of loving this universe.

_It was just another night_

_With a sunset_

_And a moonrise not so far behind_

_To give us just enough light_

_To lay down underneath the stars_

_Listen to all the translations_

_Of the stories across the sky_

_We drew our own constellations_


	2. This Old Love

**AN: **Hi! I suppose this challenge must be getting old by now, or I'm just getting worse at writing, becasue the first chapter wasn't very well received (though thankyou Julia and MnM for being so supportive). Still, I'm enjoying doing this, so I'll just keep posting, I hope no one minds.

This chapter, I got the song This Old Love, by Lior. It's funny, because I have a lot of music on my ipod, and I hadn't even realised I had this in my itunes. After listening to it, I wished I'd discovered it sooner- it's a great song.

This chap is pretty angsty, but hopefully you'll understand it and enjoy it. The sad truth is, travelling with the Doctor is not all fun and games, and neither is love. Both are dangerous, messy affairs, and you have to decide if it's worth the passion for the shadow. It's set on one of the New (x10 to the power _n)_ Earths.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Amy looked at the Doctor, eyes full of tears, and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, deliberately scratching her nose and cheeks with the rough tweed material.

The Doctor, eyes grave, old, sad and grey like a rainy day in England gently wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, feeling sick in his stomach.

"It's alright Amy. Gotcha."

Amy choked on a sob and clutched his jacket, shaking as she fell apart. The Doctor held her, quietly, unable to say a word.

Together they stood in the middle of a bomb site, charred rubble twisted and deformed and blackened like bizarre shapes pulled up out of this Earth's molten core. They'd tried to save them. Tried to save these new, innocent people, and the children…

The Doctor's eyes rested on a little plastic button, and he shut them, retreating into the darkness.

Sometimes, he couldn't make everything better. But he'd saved her.

_Yes, yeah we're movin' on_

_Looking for direction_

_Mmm mm we've covered much ground_

_Thinking back to innocence_

_I can no longer connect_

_I don' t have a heart left to throw around _

Time passed, and they stood together in the eerie stillness, their shoes stained with ash. Next to them, lay an escape pod the Doctor had barely fixed in time. The children were trapped outside, he'd wanted to save them and Amy was screaming. But she was going to die, and he couldn't let that happen.

He shoved her in and went back to get the kids, crying behind the pile of rubble that had collapsed after the first hit. Amy screamed, watching him run past the sleek metal of the other, unexploded bomb. And she just couldn't, just couldn't watch him die too. He couldn't save them, they knew that, and she couldn't let him die trying.

After a while, Amy's sobs began to slow and calm. The children's faces faded into memory, rippled back into the current of time. She felt a slight, cold wind lift and play with her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the Doctor, feeling his presence, knowing exactly what she needed- what she had always needed.

_Oh, and time moves on like a train_

_That disappears into the night sky_

_Yeah, I still get a sad feeling inside to see the red tail lights wave goodbye _

The Doctor pulled back to rest his forehead against Amy's, remembering her grabbing his waist- him struggling against her as she dragged him into the pod and slammed the door, collapsing into sobs against his chest as the world erupted into fire and debri and they were flung into the sky.

Shell shocked and uncomprehending, the Doctor had cradled her like a child, tensing around her for the landing, protecting her from the impact- feeling nearly a thousand years of pain and loss and failure, and nearly a thousand years of love and need for affection.

Amy gulped and leaned back, still clutching the Doctor, her makeup was smudged and her eyes were red- behind her devastation lay as far as the eye could see.

But she was still beautiful.

Her hair whipped round like some fierce fire, a flash of color in this ruined monochrome landscape. She stared hard into the Doctor's eyes, and her bottom lip trembled.

"You _can't_ leave me. Ever. I need you with me. Forever."

_We'll grow old together_

_We'll grow old together_

_And this love will never_

_This old love will never die _

The Doctor looked at her, conflict flashing in his eyes. How could he keep her?

It would be….wonderful.

But how many times had he failed to keep them safe? To protect those he loved? And Amy Pond- he just couldn't let her be one of them, how could he?

She stared at him, eyes shining with tears, black trails running down her cheeks, brushing the edges of her freckles. Her eyes were strong and stubborn, and lovely.

He wondered how long she'd waited for him- how many chances she'd let pass her by- how many times she'd wondered what she'd done wrong. How many people had she lost the opportunity of ever knowing because of her loyalty to him?

Even Rory- she'd let him go. Let him go, ended it, only loved him as a friend so she could come travel with her raggedy Doctor. After all that time- such a huge part of her short life, how could he refuse her?

The Doctor was filled with a swell of admiration for this ridiculous, mad, stunning Scottish girl.

He put a hand on either side of her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"Amelia Jessica Pond. I will never let you go."

_Well money slips into your hands_

_And then slips out like it was sand_

_And those shoes that you could never seem to fill_

_I've chased so much and lost my way_

_Maybe a face for every day_

_That so casually slipped me by _

Amy stared back at her Time Lord, half disbelieving, and then she made a choked sound, halfway between a laugh and sob.

She moved closer to him, pulling herself closer and feeling something crumble beneath her shoe- reminding her of every memory, every time she'd waited for and lost for and just loved this man.

All of it, all her human life was just a dream- she could feel an ache, a sick pain in her heart and a lump in her throat in her heart at it's passing. But he was staying with her- he was going to be with her, for the rest of her life.

Finally, Amelia Pond had found her raggedy Doctor, and she never had to let him go.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, Amy laughed and pressed her lips to his, passionately, feverishly, loving, wanting and needing him.

_Oh, time moves on like a train_

_That disappears into the night sky_

_Yeah, I still get that sad feelin' inside to see the red tail lights wave goodbye _

_We'll grow old together_

_We'll grow old together_

_And this love will never_

_This old love will never die _

The Doctor smiled against Amy's lips, though part of him still ached with sadness for the loss that had been suffered here.

It was strange- and yet he seemed to be accustomed to this bitter sweet feeling. He could never gain anything without an equal loss. He supposed it was why he was so afraid of ever having anything.

Now he had her though, Amy, his Amy- his only companion, and she, it seemed, had him. No, he couldn't see himself letting her go any time soon.

Gently he broke the kiss, and brushed away a few stray tears from her cheeks with his thumb- he could see on her face and in her eyes a similar battle of conflicting emotions, and wrapping his arm around her waist, he began to lead her towards the TARDIS, picking through the rubble.

_Morning comes_

_Sometimes with a smile_

_Sometimes with a frown_

_Yeah so I never want to worry_

_If you're gonna stay around _

They reached the TARDIS, sitting on the other side of the rubble, as at odds with this grey ash and ruin as Amy and the Doctor.

The Doctor got out his key, and then glanced at Amy and dug around in his pocket. While she waited, Amy rubbed her eyes and wiped away the mascara trails down her cheeks with the back of her navy sleeve. She stared at the wasteland before her, and wondered how many more times she'd have to go through this pain.

It was worth it. For him.

Amy blinked as something silver gleamed into the corner of her vision. She focused and a key came into focus before her, dangling on a silver chain. Amy blinked and then looked at the Doctor's face. He was smiling, though she could read his face well enough to see his sadness too.

She let him put the key in her hand, then wrapped her fingers tightly around it- knowing he could never again run away. She was with him now. To stay.

_So let's grow old together_

_Baby you and I will_

_We'll grow old together yea_

_And this love will never_

_This old love will never die _

Amy bit her lip, feeling a tear running down her cheek, and wrapped her arms tightly round his waist like a little girl.

The Doctor chuckled and rubbed her back, then opened the TARDIS' doors and let Amy back in, his Amy- she wasn't going anywhere.

The Doctor paused, surveying the rubble, trying to control the angry wave of painful memories it aroused.

He put his hand in his pocket, rubbing a small, chipped plastic button between his thumb and forefinger, and closed his eyes. Then he turned and went back into the TARDIS- to Amy. His Amy.

_Yes, yeah we're movin' on_

_Movin' right along_


	3. Loving yous the right thing

**AN:** Sorry this took so long- I was a bit preoccupied with other fics. Ok, this one:

The right thing to do, Carly Simon

* * *

_There's nothin' you can do to turn me away _

_Nothin' anyone can say _

_You're with me now and as long as you stay _

_Lovin' you's the right thing to do _

_Lovin' you's the right thing _

Amy glanced at the Doctor across the console. He was asleep in the chair- and was possibly one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

He seemed exhausted, and extremely peaceable. His arms hung at his sides and his legs were kicked out. His head was rested against the bar around the console platform.

The mighty Time Lord's jaw was slack, his lips slightly parted. Occasionally his eyelids fluttered- or a finger twitched, accompanying the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Amy smirked, wondering if she should get her camera- but she couldn't get her eyes off the sleeping Doctor. It seemed to her this wasn't something she could see every day. Even the TARDIS seemed quieter than usual, determined to let him rest.

Entranced, Amy tiptoed round and knelt next to him, staring up into his face, for once free of pain and sadness- which was almost always hidden in some part of his expression.

The Doctor suddenly mumbled something and Amy flinched back, worried she'd woken him.

When his eyes remained closed, Amy tiptoed closer, crouched next to the chair, glad her converse AllStars didn't squeak on the platform. Amy held her breath to try and make out what he was saying.

The doctor moaned, a slight furrow marring his brow.

"Rose." He mumbled, anxious and sad, longing filling his voice.

_I know you've had some bad luck with ladies before _

_They drove you or you drove them crazy _

_But more important is I know you're the one and I'm sure _

_Lovin' you's the right thing to do _

_Lovin' you's the right thing _

Amy bit her lip. She couldn't help a slight lurch in her stomach. She wondered who Rose was, didn't doubt the Doctor had loved her.

She saw his fist clench, one of his legs bent and the Doctor's frown deepened, then turned pained and anxious, his eyes shutting tighter, as if to ward off whatever pain the memory of this girl seemed to bring him.

Amy crouched there, unsure what to do, feeling her heart go out to her raggedy man.

"Amy. Please. A-Amy."

Amy glanced at the Doctor sharply- his eyes were still closed, jaw slack, chest still slowly rising and falling. The anxious expression on his face seemed to be more pleading now, and Amy, overwhelmed by love and compassion, reached out her hand to brush the back of his head, and then gently kiss his cheek.

"Shhh. There there Doctor. I'm here."

Amy felt the Doctor relax slowly beneath her touch, and tried to understand her own confusion. She'd never really realized that he couldn't be as happy go lucky as he seemed to be, that maybe her Doctor did not always win.

_And it used to be for a while _

_That the river flowed right to my door _

_Making me just a little too free _

_But now the river doesn't seem to stop here anymore _

Slowly the Doctor blinked awake. He focused first on the familiar presence of the TARDIS, categorizing simultaneously several cramped muscles from where he must have fallen asleep in the chair he was sat in.

After a few more moments he realized there was someone else next to him. He realized Amy had not only been in his dream as her worried eyes met his.

The Doctor felt a flush rise into his cheeks at her seeing his moment of weakness, and then, impulsively, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hastily kissing her forehead.

He looked back into her face, her hazel eyes, and smiled a little. "Thankyou Amy."

Then the Time Lord leaned forward and took the Scottish girl into his arms, and simply held her- more grateful than she could ever know.

_Hold me in your hands like a bunch of flowers _

_Set me movin' to your sweetest song _

_And I know what I think I've known all along _

_Lovin' you's the right thing to do _

_Lovin' you's the right thing _

_Lovin' you's the right thing to do _

_Is the right thing _

After a moment the Doctor smiled, rubbed Amy's head and stood, going to the controls.

"So, where to now Pond?"

For a moment Amy stayed crouched on the floor, trying to understand and get over his sudden display of affection- feeling ridiculously overjoyed and somehow relieved that she'd been there for him when he needed her.

She stood up and stared at him through the central column, he glanced at her and smiled before going back to pulling levers, flicking switches, and typing directions.

"Maybe Heteropilis? Oooor, ancient Greece? I'd take you to the druids but there's the whole human sacrifice thing- then again, that could be fun…"

Amy knew he wasn't going to tell her who Rose was, or why he'd been so troubled. She hoped one day he would, but right now, although he was only a few feet away from her, he seemed to be ten thousand miles away.

Amy bit her lip- she couldn't even be angry with him. All she could do was hope that until he was ready to tell her, she could keep loving him, like she did right now.

She put her hand over his as he grabbed another lever, and smiled into his blue-grey eyes.

"Greece sounds good."

_Nothing you could ever do would turn me away from you _

_I love you now and I love you now _

_Even though you're ten thousand miles away _

_I'll love you tomorrow as I love you today _

_I'm in love babe _

_I'm in love with you babe. _


	4. The heart of life

**AN: **Hello again! I spite of the general lack of response, I felt I owed it to those who do read this to complete it- or at least upload all I've written, so heres chapter 4!

This one's song is:

The Heart of Life, by John mayer

* * *

Amy ran into her room in the TARDIS, slamming the door shut behind her so hard it bounced right back open again. She was too upset to care- instead she threw herself onto her bed, curling up on her side and hugging her pillow, sobbing her heart out.

A few moments later the Doctor, flustered and worried, ran into the room- tripping over the door frame and grabbing onto the handle to stop himself falling. He stumbled inside, and stopped when he saw her lying there- her red hair a mess over the sheets, tears running down her cheeks, ever more evident due to the black trails of her makeup.

He raised his hands helplessly, speechless, then walked a little closer and fell to his knees next to the bed- beginning to stroke her hair.

"Shhhh. I'm sorry. I….know it's hard for you to understand. Please, just listen…Just this once."

_I hate to see you cry_

_Lying there in that position_

_There's things you need to hear_

_So turn off your tears and listen_

"Amy. No one lives forever- this- this wonderful, amazing, brilliant life we have together- it can't last forever."

Amy ignored his words, burying her face in the covers, sobbing harder.

The Doctor sighed, and sat back against the bed, holding her hand and looking at the ceiling of her room. It was covered in stars.

"Amy. Amy- listen. I'm not going to be with you forever- but I wanted to explain to you that the Doctor will always be with you, and love you as long as you're here. I didn't explain once to…a friend, and it broke her heart. I didn't want that to happen to you."

Amy hands fisted in the sheets as she looked up, face wet and red, to frown at him- eyes overflowing with yet more tears.

"But _you're _my raggedy Doctor- _you're _the one I waited for. I want you! Not some stranger who has your name."

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_No, it won't all go the way it should_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

The Doctor turned to look at her, resting his chin in his hands, leaning his elbows on the bed.

"Amy. You love me, and I'll still love you. You have to know this is part of who I am. Surely you know love isn't skin deep."

He said it with a smile, but there was a hint of anxiety in his voice, as if he was worried she'd only loved him for his looks. Amy was thrown off guard by this turn of his thoughts, and replied quickly and abruptly.

"Of course not. I mean, of course I know that. But…"

Her heart ached as she stared into his boyish face, his twinkling mischievous eyes. She reached out to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

Amy's voice was quiet as they rested there. "How can I lose _you?"_

_You know it's nothing new_

_Bad news never had good timing_

_Then the circle of your friends_

_Will defend the silver lining_

The Doctor opened his eyes to smile at her sadly. "You won't. I'll still be right here."

He reached out and rested his hand gently on her heart, then leant his forehead against hers.

"I will always be your raggedy Doctor- you've just got to trust me. And keep loving me, please?"

Amy smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him, her heart aching with love and sadness.

"Of course. Raggedy man- you know I'll always love you, no matter what you look like."

The Doctor chuckled then leaned back to look at her, eyes lingering on her hair. "Besides, maybe next time I'll be ginger!"

Amy laughed. "What is with your obsession with being ginger?"

The Doctor grinned and met her eyes, his expression subtly changing as he leaned closer.

"I guess I haven't tried it yet."

They moved in together, hot lips barely touching, and that was all they needed.

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_

_Love turns the whole thing around_

_Fear is a friend who's misunderstood_

_But I know the heart of life is good_

_I know it's good_

_

* * *

_Short, I know- but sweet I hope!

Please do spare the time to comment, thanks for reading!

Kat


	5. Fireflies and dreams

**AN: **hi- this is LilyHale21's prize. It's set in episode 1 just before the Doctor comes back, again in that two year gap. Half of it is dream- just so you don't get confused.

The song is Fireflies by Owl City, and whilst I own my original plot, I don't own the episode or the song- or even Matt Smith, which just sucks.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Amy clutched her covers closer. Above her bed, barely hidden, a hairline crack shone slightly. Frowning a little, she rolled away from it, her hair dragging across her pillows in fiery strands.

Suddenly, she began to relax, as the clock flipped past midnight. A little smile curled the corners of her mouth. Her hands relaxed- one cupping the air, as if it formed the shape of an apple. Her eyelids began to flicker.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Behind her eyes, a certain man smiled back at her. He looked into her eyes, meeting them with some kind of secret wisdom. He gave her an apple and a mystery- all wrapped up together, made of what she'd been forced to believe was merely dream.

But he wasn't a dream.

The smile slipped from Amy's face a little as behind her eyes a blue box disappeared from her garden- leaving her once more with reality.

_'Cause they'd fill the open air _

_And leave teardrops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

In her dreams though, he came back. Just like she knew he would. She sat in her garden, leaning against the borders- already full of flowers. The colours looked strange in the light of the stars, her eyes seeking out the white in the petals. They were beautiful.

Amy pulled her coat more tightly round herself, looking up at the stars and thinking of the secrets she hoped he'd show her- the people, the knowledge, the love…

Biting her lip in her dream and in her sleep, Amy's eyes creased at the corner- as if she was smiling some tiny smile just for herself.

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

In her dream, a wind began to fill the air, and whilst the TARDIS materialized, she spun and saw the Doctor walking up her garden path- as I he'd been there with her all along, just like she'd always wanted.

He smiled his soft, secret smile at her and gave her an elaborate looking Victorian bow. Grinning, she ran to him, flinging her arms around his torso. Chuckling, he held her back.

In her bed, Amy's arms wrapped around herself, and she really smiled.

Back in the dream, the Doctor pulled her back, eyes glinting in the starlight before he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I missed you Pond."

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

Amy smiled at him. "Missed you too." He grinned and stepped back, holding out his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, pretending to be cheeky. "Where's the music?"

The Doctor grinned and clicked his fingers, and the TARDIS door creaked open, spilling soft orange light over the starlit scene.

Music began to ease out into the night- old and sweet and strange and beautiful. Amy smiled, looking down then back up at the Doctor as he took her hand. Her grin stretched further, till her cheeks ached, and he- excited, grinned back.

"Oh alright then."

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread _

Pulling her closer, he began to dance her around the garden, in the light of the TARDIS, under the light of the moon and stars. Laughing as he spun her, Amy reveled in the music and his touch.

"You'll come away with me?"

The words were nonchalant, but his tone was soft- eager- nervous. Amy met his eyes and made him wait a moment before she even spoke as he pulled her closer and they stepped softly back and forth across the grass.

"You'll not leave me again?"

Both questions weren't really questions, but they had to be said. The Doctor's eyes danced as if they reflected firelight rather than the light of his ship. His fingers tightened over hers.

"You'll come?"

"You'll stay?"

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_When I fall asleep_

Smiling happily, Amy's hand closed as if over some stardust hand rested in hers.

In her dream, the Doctor's smile slipped a little so he could meet her eyes with an intensity to math them. "I will not leave you again. You can stay- of course you can."

"Forever?" Amy pressed, feeling like a child.

The Doctor laughed. "For the rest of time."

Putting her arms around his neck, Amy realized that the music had stopped, and they, too, had stopped dancing. She met his brilliant blue grey eyes.

"Then I'll come."

It was the Doctor's turn to be a tease, so he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" His hands rested gently on her hips.

Amy rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

He shook his head- and behind her stood her house, huge, dark, imposing, empty….

"I want to hear you say it."

Amy looked past him, up at the stars- enchanted by the countless shining gems and the dreams they offered her. Face slightly flushed, eyes sparkling, she looked back to her raggedy Doctor.

"Please take me with you. I want to come. More than anything."

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

But then he stepped, away, letting her go as he went back to the TARDIS. He smiled at her, expecting her to follow, and Amy did.

As she got closer though- just as she glimpsed his time machine's whimsical, fantastical interior, the door slammed shut. Frowning, Amy grabbed the handle, and tried to open it. It was stuck.

Starting to panic, she pounded her fist on the door.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR-LET ME IN!" There was no response, and in a rush of wind, the TARDIS disappeared into the night.

Amy fell forwards into the space it left, stumbling, arms reaching out, fingers searching the space. Biting her lip, she kept her eyes on the stars, even as they began to fill with tears, and the dream began to fade.

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

Falling into simple darkness, in her bed Amy relaxed, going limp- though a slight frown remained, half formed on her forehead. On the other side of her room, lining the walls next to her wardrobe- dozens of dolls, drawing, and models sprawled haphazardly.

Little raggedy men with light blue shirts and messy brown hair- little girls with toggled coats, and magic blue boxes. All of them smiled, and behind them, in drawings, crayon stars and pencil aliens danced across the pages.

Above them, a crack breathed secrets over Amy's dreams and into her mind.

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

She was woken by a familiar wail. Eyes snapping open, she ran to the window- just as she had when she was seven. For a second, she froze, breathing irregular, wondering if she was still asleep.

She decided she had to check anyway, grabbing her dressing gown and running down the stairs. There he was, her raggedy man.

When he let her into the TARDIS- she stepped in without turning back. There was a moment- a second in her mind and her heart, where she hoped he wouldn't disappear without her. It stopped her asking for any reassurance- she simply took the opportunity he gave- not without berating him first of course.

Behind her, her house stood silent, and the dolls inside smiled under the stars, with a secret all of their own.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_When I fall asleep_

_

* * *

_

I really hope you enjoyed it, please do feel free to comment- I really appreciate it.

Also, I'd like to say thankyou to everyone reading and reviewing this- I don't mean to be a moody author, and I do appreciate it.

Kat


End file.
